Champions of the World
by Echonight6859
Summary: After defeating Mithos, the 8 companions thought they would be able to take a well-deserved break in the new world. Turns out, they are completely wrong and end up being sent to another world. And if that wasn't enough, there is no Mana on this world. Who can they trust? Will they be able to get back? Lost and ToS crossover. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Mithos was defeated and the Eternal Sword had granted the final wish of reuniting the worlds once more, everything seemed like it would be just fine for once. No more Desians, no more Cruxis, and no more need for the Renegades. The group of eight finally thought they would be able to get much deserved rest after their final battle.

They never expected to be cast into an entirely new world instead of their own.

Lloyd blinked the sleep out of his eyes, hearing the voices of a few of his comrades. They sounded angry, but he didn't understand how that could be. They just reunited the worlds after all, why would there be reason to argue already?

As Lloyd sat up and rubbed his eyes, he realized he didn't remember falling asleep. In fact, he didn't remember anything after he named the tree and promised to protect it.

Now confused, he looked around at his surroundings more closely. He counted all seven of his other companions, but they all looked confused. None of them noticed that he was awake yet, and he heard Genis and Zelos arguing with each other angrily.

"Hey," Lloyd said between a yawn. "What's going on? How come I don't remember going to sleep?"

Zelos and Genis stopped arguing and looked at each other. The others turns to face Lloyd as well.

It was finally Regal who answered with a shrug. "Your guess is as good as ours. We all came to our senses a little before you did, but we couldn't wake you. We have no idea where we are, but we are pretty sure we are no longer in either of the two worlds, reunited or not."

Looking around a bit more, Lloyd realized Regal was right. Everything about this place seemed so… off. Nothing looked like either Sylvarant or Tethe'Alla, and made it made no sense that it could be the single, united world made of the two.

"So…" Lloyd was at a loss for words. "Should we look around, then?" He finally suggested, brushing off his clothes and stretching his arms out. At least he still had his swords, he noticed, feeling the handles of the swords given to him by both of his fathers.

No one disagreed, and Lloyd started leading the way down a slightly worn trail in the vegetation. It didn't look like anyone had walked here, ever, which made even less sense. Lloyd had thought that when the worlds were united, the surroundings would at least still be similar, with the same paths and such, just different locations compared to everything else.

After almost an hour of exploring, the group just got more confused than they were. There was no sign of life, besides the plants, and no sign of any towns within any distance.

"This isn't right," Raine said, stopping and putting her hand over her chin. "Even if this is the new world, there is no logical way we would not have found a town or even a single person by now."

Colette nodded, "I agree, Professor. Something must have gone terribly wrong when we tried to unite the worlds."

Raine shook her head. "That is a possibility, but I feel as something else happened. Not to the whole world, but to just us."

Lloyd looked at Raine, frowning. "But… that doesn't make any sense. Why would reuniting the worlds affect us? What are you talking about, Professor?"

"Perhaps Mithos put a trap of some kind on the Sword, sending anyone who tried to reunite the worlds to a separate world."

Sheena spoke up this time, shaking her head. "That doesn't make any sense either. Mithos never expected any to be strong enough to try and defeat him, and he already made it almost impossible to even be able to wield the sword. I doubt he was that worried about someone trying to unite the worlds."

Raine didn't say anything, looking at the ground.

"Well, no sense in worrying about it, is there? We're here now, and there isn't much we can do about it right at this moment." Zelos found a nearby spot on the ground to sit, leaning back against a nearby tree. "Only thing to do right now would be scout out the area we ended up in and see if we can figure anything out then. We can't just play a guessing game and assume we are right."

"Zelos is right," Raine said, giving in. "Guessing will do us no good. We need more information."

Nodding as well, Lloyd followed Zelos's lead and took a seat against a tree. "We'll rest for a little bit, and then set out. We should get as much information we can before night falls."

The group all agreed quietly, finding places to rest for a little bit. No one said anything, all lost in thought. Lloyd absent-mindedly ran his hand through his untidy hair, wondering what to do.

It wasn't long before the group decided to set off again. This time, Raine took the lead, finding trails that might help lead to more people.

They were travelling for a couple hours before Colette yelled at them all to stop.

"I hear something," she said quietly, listening intently off to the right.

The group stopped, waiting nervously for what it could be. Nothing happened for a moment, until a giant polar bear jumped out at the group.

The first ones to react were Colette and Zelos. Zelos unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the monster. Colette grabbed her chakrams, about to toss one.

At once, both Colette's and Zelos's eyes widened. "What the-" Zelos started, looking down at where his Exsphere was. At the same time, Lloyd yelled at them to look out, and both dashed to the side at the same time.

Lloyd ran up to the bear, killing it with a swift motion of his sword. He sheathed his swords, and looked expectantly at Zelos and Colette. "What was that?" He asked, "Why didn't you attack it?"

Zelos looked at Colette, and back down at his hand. "Our techniques don't work here. I just tried to use a spell on it, and I'm sure Colette was trying to do the same, but nothing happened."

Almost all of their mouths fell open, each looking down at their hands. All their Exspheres were still completely intact, but as they each tried to perform any technique they could, nothing happened. Even Raine's healing artes were lost here. Sheena couldn't summon any spirits, Genis could cast no spells, and Colette couldn't even do her angel magic.

"But how?" Raine finally breathed after trying her spells one last time. "We really must be in a different universe…"

The group was shocked into not talking for a long while after that, though they continued on their way. No one was really paying attention to where they were until Presea finally saw something up ahead.

"Guys, look, there are people over there," she announced, pointing ahead. They could all make out people at a cave, some were lighting torches and some were just relaxing or talking. There seemed to be quite a few, outnumbering their group by a decent margin.

Colette put her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the bright, hot sun. "But… it doesn't seem as if it's a town."

Shrugging, Zelos pressed ahead. "Like I said before, no sense in just guessing, so we might as well go talk to them and see what they know."

"Wait," Raine said, halting Zelos before he could get any closer. "Remember that we could be in a completely different world. They might have no idea what we are talking about. Take it easy, and just tell them we don't know how we got here for now. We don't even know if they are hostile or not."

The group nodded nervously, preparing themselves mentally to go see what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N ;; Kind of a short chapter! Sorry! I wasn't really sure how I wanted them to meet, and finally decided on this. I know this isn't really the best chapter. Anyway, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated, as they will help me write this story better! This is the first story I am posting here, but it's been fun to write so far!_

_Oh, and since I didn't mention it before, I wanted to set this around the episode of LOST Season 2 Episode 8. It is where I am mostly familiar with and what just seemed to work best with what I wanted character wise. _

_Thank you for reading!_

Jack was finally able to rest, taking a drink at the caves and cooling off, letting the water run over his head and wash off the sweat of the day's work. It seemed there was always someone who hurt themselves, got sick, or just needed Jack in some way. He was mentally drained, but he knew they needed him.

Naturally, as soon as Jack tried to lay down on his makeshift bed, there was Hurley.

"Uh, hey Jack," he started, looking nervous. "I know you've been working all day and all, but there are really weird looking people over there. And you know, people are kinda getting freaked out."

Sighing angrily, though he was alert now and alarmed, he stood up again and followed Hurley's pointing finger to where he immediately saw what looked like almost ten people coming from the darkening forest.

"Hurley, get Locke as well and make sure he brings a gun. If you can't find him quickly, get Sawyer or Kate or whoever you see first that knows where the guns are." He stood just inside the torches light, the edges of their camp, waiting for them to get a little closer.

Across where the group was, they all stopped when they saw what appeared to be anger on the islander's face. "Wait," Raine said, stopped them. "Before we get closer, we should only have one or two people go over and explain. Right now it appears that they think we are a hostile group."

Lloyd nodded, looking over at Jack. "Good idea, but who should go out there to meet him?"

"Well Professor Raine is a good idea," Colette said, "and you Lloyd. You led us across Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla and you talked to Tiga when we needed you to."

Raine gave a firm nod. "Yes, and just so you don't say something stupid I'll go along."

Raine and Lloyd wasted no time before breaking off from the rest of the group, walking slowly towards the unknown man.

Raine called out first, "we wish to talk on behalf of our group." She said, stopping about ten feet away from Jack.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, wondering if Hurley had found someone yet, but nodded tensely at Raine. Raine shared a glance with Lloyd and the two cautiously walked towards Jack.

Raine was searching for words to say, since it was clear this man was not from anyplace they had ever been. Raine was beginning to doubt whether they were even on the same planet, thrown into another as punishment for doing what Mithos had tried preventing for so long.

"I know this may sound strange, but I really ask you to bear with me," Raine began, looking at the older man cautiously. "We have no idea how we got here, but we are from a place known as Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla." _Nope_, she thought as soon as she said the world's names, _this man is definitely not familiar with where we come from._

Jack said nothing, glaring at them both with suspicion. Raine assumed he was waiting for her to continue, so she did.

"Well… We have a total of 8 people that got here somehow. My name is Raine, and this is Lloyd. I really promise we don't mean any harm, and we are really just trying to get a feel of where exactly we are. This is going to sound weird, but I am pretty sure we are not from your planet." Raine was strangely reminded of Sheena and when she told them she was from Tethe'Alla. She could understand how Jack must be feeling right now, but considering artes didn't work here there were almost no similarities between the two worlds she knew and the world he knew.

Somewhere in Raine's speech, Jack's mouth fell open for a split second, but he quickly closed it again. "You expect me to believe that?" He asked in a hostile tone, looking from the other people still back a ways from them and then to Raine again.

Raine sighed in defeat, hunching over a little. "I don't really expect you to believe us, but can you at least tell me your name?"

Jack looked at her again, seeing both her and her companion's tired face. He didn't think they were lying, but then again it was impossible to believe them. "Jack," he said simply before glancing back again, watching as both Locke and Sawyer came from the camp, guns in their hands.

Alarmed, Lloyd put his hand on Raine's shoulder, putting one hand on his sword.

Raine saw the others coming as well, just as Jack told them his name. "No, Lloyd," she said to him, looking at the two new arrivals with alarm and then looking back at the six they left behind. She shook her head at them and called back. "Stay there, we're fine," she said calmly, turning back as the newcomers went to Jack's either side. One of them, a bald older man, gave a weapon to Jack.

"Who are they?" The same one asked Jack, raising his own weapon at them.

Raine answered for Jack as she raised her hands slightly. "I'm Raine, and this is Lloyd. As I already told Jack, we come in peace. We have no idea how we got here and-"

Jack angrily cut her off, pointing his gun forcefully at her. "And they also say they're from another planet. They can't be trusted," he added, looking between Locke and Sawyer and back to Raine.

"I am just asking you to hear us out. All we need is a little information and we would be glad to find a way off this island." She was about ready to signal the others for help and get away from this group of people.

After a few tense moments, while Lloyd's hands went to his swords, the third man finally turned to Jack. "They ain't lyin'," he said, lowering his weapon. "I know when someone's lying."

"Well your sense has been seriously messed up." Jack didn't take his eyes off of Lloyd's hands, still on his swords.

Locke dropped his gun too, silently agreeing with Sawyer. "I think we should listen to them and help them. It's not like they asked for all our supplies, or are threatening to kill us like The Others."

Jack looked disbelievingly at Sawyer and Locke, still pointing his gun. "You can't be serious," he said angrily.

Locke ignored him, looking back at Raine and Lloyd. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is John Locke," he said to Lloyd, reaching out his hand. When Lloyd looked at him cautiously Locke smiled. "I assume you know what a handshake is?" He asked. Lloyd disbelievingly took his hand and shook it slightly.

He reached out to Raine second, smiling still. By now, the other six were heading over in their direction and Locke smiled again at the rest of them. "Nice to meet you," he greeted them all. "Not sure we can offer you all a bed, but you can have some fresh water and food at least. The ground's not too bad for a makeshift bed."

Silently, the group looked at each other and walked past Jack, filing in behind Locke as he led them to meet the rest of his own group.


End file.
